Fin de tout
by hendrixmoskva
Summary: Les raisons de se suicider de chacune des soeurs Lisbon. C'est très mauvais.
1. Cecilia

Je m'appelle Cecilia Lisbon. J'ai 13 ans. Et il m'arrive quelque chose d'affreux. A seulement 13 ans, je suis déjà amoureuse. Il est inscrit au lycée que je fréquente depuis toujours. Nous n'avons aucun cours en commun en dehors de l' première fois que je l'ai vu, je l'ai trouvé ridicule, avec ses cheveux de fille. Ils lui cachent toujours le visage. Il est fin comme une baguette et donc incapable de se défendre. Quand il est arrivé, il savait à peine parler anglais. Je le repoussais toujours quand il essayait de me parler. Je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on me parle. Une fois cependant je ne l'ai pas repoussé. Nous avons parlé. Il m'a semblé, lors de notre première conversation, le connaître depuis toujours. Maintenant, tout chez lui me fascine : son habilité à apprendre rapidement n'importe quoi, comme la langue anglaise, ses progrès en quelques mois étaient juste époustouflants, ses cheveux, qui lui donnent l'air mignon et fragile, sa maigreur qui affirme l'impression de fragilité qu'il dégage, ses longs doigts et ses jambes fines, son rire enfantin, le plus magnifique son jamais produit, son accent russe, tout est parfait chez lui. Je m'ennuie tellement à l'école, piur moi, y aller est un supplice, mais il me donnait envie d'y aller. L'anglais était devenue ma matière favorite, je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre ces heures si précieuses. Je suis la seule à avoir une chambre seule, mes sœurs en partagent deux autres. Dans cette chambre autrefois uniquement garnie de babioles et de peluches, s'entassent maintenant des livres de Tolstoi. Je les emprunte en cachette à la bibliothèque . Mes parents considèrent les russes comme la pire des vermines, une menace pour la grande patrie américaine. Mais l'une de ces menaces est devenue ma raison de me lever le matin, de me laver, de paraître la plus mignonne possible pour aller au lycée, particulièrement les jours où j'ai cours d'anglais. Cette menace m'a remarqué, il m'a parlé, alors que je suis la sœur bizarre. Je n'ai pas la beauté de Lux ou l'intelligence de Therese, mais il me fait me sentir spéciale. Mais il m'a poussé à l'ignominie. Dieu ne me pardonnera jamais. Maman avait maintes fois répété à Lux que cela rendait sourd et que c'était immoral. Lux de toute façon n'écoutait jamais Maman. Je me suis endormie après avoir péché, immédiatement après. Le lendemain, je suis allée le voir, je pensais que j'était le moment de tout lui dire. De plus, c'était le dernier jour d'école. Il est venu en premier. Mes jambes tremblaient, le fait que je sois restée debout relevait du miracle. Il m'a donné un petit papier, et m'a souhaité de bonnes vacances. La destinataire n'était pas moi, mais Lux. Maintenant, de l'eau chaude coule dans la baignoire. Je suis fatiguée de pleurer, j'ai horriblement mal à la tête. Horizontal ou vertical ? J'essaie de me souvenir quelle est le sens mortel. Je remonte mes manches, la peau de mes poignets est si tendre. Je pose le rasoir dessus, j'appuie, je le fais glisser le long de mon bras. Le sang coule, pas autant que je l'aurais espéré. Je recommence avec mon autre bras, je me déshabille. Je me glisse dans la baignoire. Repos éternel, viens à moi.


	2. Lux

Je m'appelle Lux Lisbon, j'ai 14 ans. A cause de moi, une personne est déjà morte. Trois autres vont bientôt mourir. J'ai ruiné la vie de mes quatre sœurs. Ma petite sœur, Cecilia, est morte par ma faute. Après sa première tentative, elle a arrêté de me parler. Ses bracelets scotchés aux poignets me rappelaient chaque jour ce que je lui ai fait. Quel genre de monstre ravit à sa petite sœur son premier amour platonique ? Ce n'était pas voulu, mais c'est arrivé. Elle n'a même pas essayé de se raisonner après sa première tentative. Elle a fini empalée sur la clôture, dans cette vieille robe de mariée qu'elle ne quittait jamais. La mort de ma soeur m'a détruite. Il fut un temps où, c'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié son absence. A cause de Trip Fontaine. Il me rendait complètement folle, j'avais l'impression de compter pour quelqu'un, jusqu'à ce jour où il m'a laissée sur le terrain de football, emportant mon innocence avec lui. Elle n'était pas véritablement intacte, mais ce n'était pas la même chose ! Lui, je l'aimais vraiment. Après cette nuit, mes sœurs furent enfermées. A cause de moi, qui ne suis pas rentrée à l'heure. Moi aussi, je fus enfermée, mais c'était entièrement de ma faute. J'ai rendu mon père fou, en poussant Cecilia au suicide. Il n'était plus en phase avec la réalité. il se renfermait sur lui même, et parlait uniquement à ses plantes. Maman avait beau être la plus stricte possible, notre maison n'était plus qu'un taudis. Il me fallait un échappatoire, et je n'ai pas choisi le plus chaste ni le moins risqué. Je ne connaissais pas le nom de ces garçons, ni leur âge. Mais même par le froid glacial de Janvier ou Février, j'avais besoin de les rencontrer, sur le toit, malgré les observateurs peu discrets d'en face. De toute façon, je ne dormais plus, donc j'avais tout mon temps. Je ne mangeais plus non plus, puisque Maman ne cuisinait plus. Elle faisait même très rarement les courses. Quand j'ai feint une indigestion afin de voir un médecin, Mary a cru que j'avais bu du lait avarié. Il fallait que je trouve un prétexte pour aller chez le médecin. Je connais très bien mon cycle, et n'importe quel retard m'inquiétait plus que tout. Un jour, dans un dernier élan d'espoir, malgré mon malheur, j'ai proposé à mes sœurs de contacter les voyeurs d'en face, qui avaient été d'ailleurs invités à la soirée organisée le jour de la mort de Cecilia. Maintenant, ils attendent dans le salon. J'ai fermé la porte du garage. J'ai pris les clés de la voiture de Maman. Je démarre la voiture, mais je n'irai nulle part cette nuit. Je vais juste faire une petite sieste, sans fin.


	3. Bonnie

Je m'appelle Bonnie, j'ai 15 ans. Je n'aime pas vraiment l'école. A part les cours de biologie. J'adore la nature, j'adore les animaux. J'aimerais voyager dans le monde entier afin de pouvoir admirer de mes propres yeux chaque animal et chaque plante que Dieu a crée. Il faut d'abord que je finisse le lycée, puis l'université. Même si chacun de ces projets sont fortement compromis. Moi et mes trois sœurs, Lux, Marie et Therese sommes enfermées dans notre maison depuis des mois. A cause de Lux, dit Therese. Elle lui répète souvent que tout est de sa faute. Elle l'insulte, même. Elle pense que Lux finira telle Marie-Madeleine. En effet, Lux n'est plus pure et immaculée comme la première neige de l'hiver avant qu'on sale les routes. C'est pour cela, en gros, que nous sommes enfermées depuis plusieurs mois. Mais j'ai trouvé un moyen de ne plus être totalement enfermée. J'ai décidé de commander des catalogues de voyage. Mes sœurs les regardent avec moi le soir, sauf Therese qui trouve ces catalogues stupides. Les destinations qui me font le plus rêver ? Il y a le moyen orient. Il y a peu de plantes et d'animaux, et surtout du sable, mais les chameaux, les immenses dunes, les châteaux de princes arabes, tout cela a l'air magnifique. Les vêtements des femmes sont particulièrement jolis, très loin des robes que nous portons, plus révélateurs aussi. Sûrement car le climat est plus chaud, car les habitants du moyen orient sont très pieux. Ils n'ont pas le même Dieu que nous, mais peu importe ? L'important, c'est de croire en Dieu, non ? Et puis, ils ne mangent pas de porc. J'aimerais être végétarienne. J'aime tellement les animaux, je ne comprend pas qu'on puisse vouloir leur faire du mal en les consommant. L'Amérique du sud me paraît aussi très intéressante, avec les forêts tropicales, les montagnes, la pampa argentine, la cuisine mexicaine ... Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en déguster, Maman n'aime pas ce qui vient du Mexique. Elle n'aime pas tellement le fait que certains mexicains passent la frontière. Mais je n'ai jamais vu de mexicain en vrai, uniquement aux informations. Nous avons surtout des italiens près de chez nous. Je rêve de voyages, d'animaux, de devenir végétarienne, mais aucun de mes rêves ne peut se réaliser. Je suis confinée dans une chambre avec mes sœurs et je n'ai pratiquement rien à manger. Aujourd'hui, c'est le moment. Le moment de quitter ce monde, et d'enfin pouvoir voyager à loisir dans cet autre monde parallèle qu'on atteint après la mort. La corde est solide. Le lustre l'est encore plus. Je sais faire des nœuds aussi solides que la corde et le lustre réunis. J'attache la corde au lustre. je monte sur la chaise, je passe la corde autour de mon cou, je pousse la chaise avec mes pieds. Adieu Michigan, bonjour Bagdad, Buenos aires, Mexico.


	4. Mary

Je m'appelle Mary, j'ai 16 ans. Toute ma vie, j'ai rêvé d'être populaire. C'est mon but ultime. Je veux être jolie et aimée comme les cheerleaders de mon lycée, porter leur uniforme, sortir boire un milkshake avec mon petit ami quarterback. Chaque jour, je côtoie la chef des cheerleaders car elle est dans la même classe que moi dans presque toutes les matières. J'envie ses tenues parfaites, ses cheveux soyeux, ses ongles impeccables, ses longues jambes. Je fais du mieux que je peux pour m'habiller avec goût. Mes cheveux sont horribles, surtout comparés à ceux de mes sœurs. Ils sont presque châtain, alors que mes sœurs sont blondes. Mes ongles sont plutôt corrects, mais je n'ai pour les entretenir qu'un ciseau. J'aimerais tellement avoir une lime et du vernis. J'achète du maquillage en cachette, que je porte également en cachette, car mon père est professeur dans le lycée où j'étudie. Au début de l'année scolaire, après le suicide de ma sœur Cecilia, j'avais décidé de prendre un nouveau départ dans la vie. Je suis allée m'inscrire à l'audition pour devenir moi aussi une des cheerleaders de l'école. J'y suis allée, et j'ai donné tout ce que j'avais. Après avoir fini ma démonstration, j'ai passé le pire moment de ma vie. On m'a dit que j'étais hideuse. Que je ressemblais à un effrayant travesti, car, étant la sœur laide, Dieu m'a faite avec du duvet au dessus de la lèvre. Du duvet brun. Ma mère a trouvé la cire dont je me servais pour le retirer. Après cet épisode humiliant, je suis sortie du gymnase. Le pire était en fait encore à venir. Grâce à Lux, nous avons eu la chance de pouvoir aller au bal. Lux avait encore plus de chance que nous autres ses sœurs, car elle y allait au bras de Trip Fontaine. Il n'y a pas plus beau que lui sur terre. Je savais qu'il nous avait trouvé des cavaliers à chacune, mais qui ? Quand le grand moment fut venu, avec Maman, nous sommes allées choisir des robes pour le bal. Mais une fois à la maison, Maman s'employa à les retoucher. Au moment de les essayer, nous nous rendîmes compte qu'elles étaient maintenant identiques et un peu trop larges, et un peu trop grandes. Quand les garçons furent là, ma déception fut complète en voyant les amis de Trip. Vraiment pas à mon goût. Quand nous sommes arrivés dans le gymnase, je n'ai jamais eu autant honte de ma vie, dans mon horrible robe, avec mon duvet, parmi mes jolies sœurs et les magnifiques filles du lycée. De plus, au lieu de rentrer à l'heure, Lux a consommé sa relation avec Trip sur le terrain de football. Ma jalousie était totale. La pureté et l'abstinence ne sont rien pour moi, Dieu m'a faite laide, je lui en veut, même si mon éducation fut strictement religieuse, j'emmerde Dieu. Je l'emmerde pour ne pas m'avoir fait naître dans une famille normale avec un physique avenant. Mais maintenant, mon apparence ne compte plus Ma tête sera bientôt carbonisée. Laideur, disparaît.


	5. Therese

Je m'appelle Therese, j'ai 17 ans. Ma petite sœur s'est suicidée. Tout le monde pense que cela me rend triste. Mais il n'en est rien. Je détestais Cecilia. Je la déteste toujours. A cause d'elle, notre famille passe pour une famille de bonobos, tout juste bonne à être critiquée et observée. Tout ça à cause de Cecilia incapable de faire comme le commun des mortels. Elle ne pouvait pas s'habiller comme tout le monde, non, elle était obligée de porter cette immonde robe de mariée tous les jours de la semaine. Après sa mort, qui fut un contentement pour moi, Lux décida d'encore plus ruiner notre maudite vie. Elle a couché avec ce Trip Fontaine après le bal. Comment peut on coucher avant le mariage ? C'est complètement indécent. Elle ne travaillait même pas correctement au lycée. Alors que mon rêve, c'est d'intégrer une université prestigieuse. Je visais Yale ou Princeton. Je visais, je visais, car à cause de cette péripatéticienne gratuite qu'est Lux, nous voilà confinées dans cette maison de malheur pour le reste de nos pauvres jours. Je voulais devenir médecin, prouver que la science et la foi étaient compatibles, et surtout pour une femme. Je voulais être un modèle d'intégrité, de piété et de réussite pour la génération future. Mais ma mère nous a retirées du lycée, me voilà condamnée à n'être plus rien. Tout ça à cause de Cecilia et de Lux. De plus, une bande de gamins du quartier nous surveille. Lux leur a envoyé des signes, et maintenant ils se sentent pousser des ailes et veulent nous secourir. Qu'ils ne perdent pas leur temps, ils sont stupides, et c'est déjà trop tard. Une gorgée de gin, deux, trois, la bouteille entière. Un, deux, trois somnifères. Ce ne sera pas suffisant, prenons la plaquette entière, je connais les effets de l'alcool et des médicaments combinés. Adieu monde vierge de réussite pour moi, je m'en vais, je vais me décomposer en poussière, ce sera moins douloureux que d'être réduite à moins que rien à cause d'une folle et d'une nymphomane.


End file.
